Kiss of Death
by AGreatBigWorld
Summary: *New title, same story Silent Night* He struggled to get out of the intruder's grip. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice. He recognised but couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. It whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it's alright Sherly. Sleep well." Set after HLV. Inspired by Kiss of Death by Sharkoy Warning - Major Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Set after His Last Vow. Please Read & Review. Thank you.

* * *

It had been three mouths since Sherlock was almost sent away by Mycroft. He had been in his mind palace, sorting out information. He was sat in his chair, with his hands under his chin, as if he was praying. Sherlock was so busy he didn't hear the door being unlocked. Nor did he hear footsteps.

The intruder made sure that no one would interrupt him. Mrs Hudson was out and John was too busy looking after his newborn daughter. As he came to the top of the stairs. The front room door was wide open. Inside he could see Sherlock sat up in his chair. He smirked as he quietly carried on walking. As he was sneaking behind Sherlock's chair. He took out a small bottle and a cloth. He poured the substance onto the cloth and slipped the small bottle back into his pocket.

With one hand he put the cloth over Sherlock's nose and mouth. With the other hand, he held Sherlock down so he wouldn't wriggle out. Sherlock immediately snapped out of his mind palace. Chloroform, his mind told him straight away. He struggled to get out of the intruder's grip. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice. He recognised but couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. It whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it's alright Sherly. Sleep well." Then he lost unconscious and went limp in his chair.

* * *

Who is the intruder? Will Sherlock be alright? What will happen?

I will update as soon as possible. x


	2. Chapter 2

When Sherlock woke up, he felt groggy. His head ached from the chemicals he inhaled. He realised that he was tied to a chair. Rope was wrapped around his torso and his hands behind his back, also restricted by rope. He opened his eyes and saw the intruder sat in front of him.

"Moriarty!" He groaned.

Moriarty looked up from inspecting his fingernails. "Hello honey, I'm home. Did you miss me?" He smiled.

"How?"

"How? What do you mean how? That isn't the way you should greet your favourite Consulting Criminal. We haven't seen each in ages."

Moriarty said grinning.

Sherlock sighed. "How did you fake your death? Faking my death was easy. But you, you put a gun to your mouth."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." His irish accent sang.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So you pretend your dead for two years and in those two years you sat back and watched me dismantle your whole network."

He chuckled. "Isn't that just adorable. Oh, no, no Sherlock, my dear. You barely scratched the surface of my network."

Sherlock didn't say anything. He got rid of at least 500 from Moriarty's criminal web and here was the man, sat in front of him saying he barely scratched the surface.

"But…if you been alive all this time, then why didn't you stop me?"

"It was fun watching you think you was getting rid of all my people just to save those little pets of yours." He paused. "How's Johnny-Boy by the way? I heard he got married to a wanted assassin and has a baby girl. How dull." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Moriarty?"

Moriarty stood up and walked until he was in Sherlock's face, he put his mouth to Sherlock's ear. "I want to finish, what I started." He whispered.

A shiver went down Sherlock's back.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. x


	3. Chapter 3

Moriarty felt the shiver from Sherlock. "Shh, it's okay Honey. Daddy is here now." He put his finger to Sherlock's lips.

"I'm going to finish what I started that night at the pool." He said and sat back on the chair opposite Sherlock.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. 'Burn the heart out of me' Heard it plenty of times now." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh good, you remember. Least I don't have to tell you."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Now that would be telling, my dear."

"Why are you here? Bit of a risk isn't? Lestrade could come round here any moment to offer me a case and will see you here and then you'd be arrested and you'll go to prison."

"Ah, but you see that's not going to happen sweetie. See, if anyone of your pets come anywhere near this flat, while I'm still here. My men will shoot them." He grinned and walked behind Sherlock.

Sherlock turned his head to try face Moriarty. "I'd kill you before you'll shoot any of my friends." He snarled.

"Honey that's not the way you talk to daddy. Don't make me gag that pretty mouth of yours."

To be honest Sherlock was terrified of Moriarty. He was very unpredictable and was mentally unstable. He hated how he called himself 'Daddy' it was really creepy, even, for Sherlock. So Sherlock didn't say anything and kept quiet.

Moriarty grinned at Sherlock's silence. "There's my good boy. Being quiet for daddy."

Here was Moriarty's chance to destroy Sherlock Holmes. He was going to miss him. But he needed him out of the way. He quickly dabbed a few drops of poison on his lips, faced Sherlock and fully snogged him. Making sure all the poison would get into Sherlock's blood stream. He then broke the kiss, spun round and started to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm making tea, do you want some." He asked as he put the kettle on.

Sherlock was dazed. His thoughts raced. Jim Moriarty just kissed. Why? Well this is Moriarty we're talking about, who knows what goes on in that head of his. But the kiss just come out of nowhere. Even Sherlock himself didn't see that coming. Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts.

"Sherlock, sweetie. I said if I untie you, will you drink tea with me?"

"Sure."

"Good boy." He said as he untied Sherlock and went back into the kitchen to finish making tea. He slipped in the antidote for the poison in his cup. He walked in with his and Sherlock's teas on a tray and placed it down onto the table before sitting down and grabbing his tea. Sherlock sat in his chair still shocked from what happened.

Moriarty just sat there drinking his tea. Watching Sherlock was fascinating. Witnessing Sherlock's brain work, over what just happened was even more fascinating. He couldn't help but think how much he was going to miss Sherlock. But work came first and Sherlock was getting in his way. So he needed him gone, even if he might slightly be in love with he man.


	4. Chapter 4

A while later Sherlock's chest started to hurt. He clutched his chest, while his breathing was shallow and quick. Moriarty smiled to himself. He made eye contact with Sherlock and pretended to be worried. He asked, "Are you alright, my dear?" "Wh-what have you done to me?" He questioned in horror, realising he done something to him. "Me? I haven't done anything. All I did was kiss you to get poison in your bloodstream." Jim was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "What poison? Tell me! I can get my brother to give you anything you want!" Sherlock started to panic, he didn't want to die by Moriarty's hand. Moriarty laughed. "Oh honey, the Iceman can't give me anything I want, as I already have wealth and power. No, no, no sweetie. What I want is to finish the great game." "Burn the heart out of you..." Sherlock whispered to himself. "Literary. You put poison on your lips and then kissed me to get the poison in my bloodstream without me knowing and when you made tea you slipped in the antidote in your cup. The poison is literary going to burn my heart out." Sherlock paused and then muttered under his breath, "Neat." Sherlock had to be honest that it was brilliant and unexpected. "Fantastic deduction Sherly. Well done, for that I will reward you with me. The last person you will last see." He grinned manically. "No, I can just call Mycroft and he'll get the antidote within a few minutes." "Sorry, but that isn't possible as I made the poison personally, just for you." He winked. Sherlock tried to stand up but didn't realise he was really weak until he was on his back staring at the ceiling. Moriarty giggled. "You have about 10-15 minutes until your heart is burned out. Oh and I added a slight bit of paralyse to it. So if you can't move you know why." Sorry some of the chapters are short. It just depends what mood I'm in and when I'm feeling Imaginative lol. Thanks for reading, and please review. I would like to know what you all think of my story :-) 


End file.
